And She Chose to Stay
by Raina4Ever
Summary: It has been my dream to one day be Dauntless. Free, fiery, and full of life. However, when Choosing Day comes, I stay behind. Odd? Definitely. But I will be more useful this way. My sacrifice can save so many lives. It can save my faction. I have so much to understand. So much to do. I am Beatrice. I am Divergent. And I choose to stay.
1. Nightmares

Hello All!

I have recently joined this awesome community and am very impressed with all the amazing stories and the writers behind them!

Please review and offer constructive feedback because I know my story is not going to be perfect and there will always be room for improvement.

Thanks :) and without further ado, here is the first chapter…

* * *

_**And She Chose to Stay**_

Chapter 1: Nightmares

"Beatrice! Beatrice, honey, wake up. Please, honey... Wake up," pleads my mom as I jolt upright.

I whip my head around frantically, not still fully awake. As I calm down a little, I see that my sheets are knotted and crumpled while I am shivering and shaking. My mom is sitting at the edge of my bed, looking at me with worry and concern lining her face. I sigh as realization dawns on me. I just had another nightmare. I am not the type of girl who usually has nightmares, but ever since the aptitude test that marked me as Divergent and the pressure of Choosing Day building on me, my sleep has become full of nightmares. But they aren't just normal nightmares, if there is such a thing. My nightmares always seem to contain some type of prophecy. They are like warnings. I see blood and warfare, factions turning on each other, hordes of soldiers clothed in black, and the most horrifying image of all: the lifeless bodies of my parents. I feel like they are images of the future, but I can't imagine why the future would be like that. I hate it. But it seems there is nothing I can do about it.

"Beatrice, would you like me to get you some water?" my ever thoughtful mom asks.

I shake my head no. "Thanks Mom, but I think I'll be okay now. It's just nerves, I guess. With Choosing Day so close…" I can't tell her what I see. I don't think she will understand. If anyone will understand.

My mom reaches over to smooth my hair, a rare gesture in Abnegation, and smiles at me. "Well, you do not need to worry at all. I will be with you no matter what you choose."

I look at her curiously. It is the first time anyone has acknowledged that I can actually leave Abnegation. My father especially takes it for granted that my brother, Caleb, and I will stay in Abnegation. Perhaps my mom understands more than I give her credit for, but before I can say anything more, she gives me another small smile and leaves.

I lie back down, afraid to close my eyes for fear of what new horrors my nightmares might bring. My mind toys with the possibility that I could leave Abnegation, a faction that I call my home, but don't seem to belong in. Selflessness just does not come easy to me. There are always rules and restraints and I did get equal aptitude for Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. However, it is the Dauntless that intrigue me the most. I seem them in the mornings, jumping off trains, yelling and whooping. They seem to have no restraints binding them. I wonder if I could ever be Dauntless. I have a small body and am certainly not strong, but maybe I could find a way. Before I can think anymore, sleep overtakes me.

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud. The thudding noise continues to get louder and louder interrupting my precious little time of dreamless sleep. It seems as if someone is furiously pounding on our door. Who could it be, at this time of the night? I climb out of bed and am about to step out.

Cliffhanger, I know, but please tell me what you think. Thanks! :)


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I am just playing with her awesome ideas.

* * *

**And She Chose to Stay**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

Just as I crack open the door, my mom quickly steps in front of me and pushes me inside, gently but firmly. She shakes her head and is just about to close the door, when I put my hand out to stop her.

"Mom, what is it? Who is here?" I ask.

She sighs quietly, but doesn't answer my questions.

"Go back to sleep." She says.

The tension and stress are easily visible in her voice and I pull my hand back and let the door close on me. Her curt order surprises me. My mom is usually the one to speak softly, in a hushed voice. After all, she is one of the top Abnegation leaders. Who has come and what has happened? I ask myself. I sit down on the edge of my bed, fidgeting with my fingers. I hear voices and creep closer to the door, hoping to figure out what is going on. A few distinct words come to me: "faction less, problems..." I rub my forehead in frustration as I try to understand what they could mean. Are the faction less creating some type of problem? But why would they? Knowing that the answers to my questions are beyond the door, I ease open the door as quietly as I can and involuntarily, a gasp escapes me.

All of the top Abnegation council members are gathered. There is Marcus, one of the most respected leaders. There are also others such as the father of my best friend Susan and her brother Robert. Tension is visible in their faces. Foreheads are furrowed, lips pressed together, and hands clenched. Marcus seems to be doing all the talking and I watch his hands gesture agitatedly as he speaks. I know I shouldn't be trying to eavesdrop, but since when have I turned into a rule follower? I stand on my tiptoes and lean out farther and farther. I can almost make out what Marcus is saying when I lose my balance and most ungraciously fall to the floor with a big thud. All eyes turn toward where I am lying in a heap. I freeze, knowing that I have been caught doing something that is considered highly inappropriate in Abnegation. My mind runs through various scenarios of what to do next. As usual, none of the council members, not even my mom and dad, speak or say anything. They expect me to realize what I have done wrong and go back to my room. I sigh inwardly. Abnegation is truly not where I belong. Since I have already made a spectacle of myself, I decide it wouldn't hurt if I ask some questions. I open my mouth to ask the first question that's on my mind-why-when I see my mom shake her head, almost imperceptibly. But I don't know if she will ever tell me anything, so I decide to ask anyway, pretending not to notice her signal.

"Why is everyone here? What are the faction less doing? Is it something that can be controlled? What are you planning to do?" The questions rush out of my mouth before I can stop them.

Fifteen heads turn toward me, glaring. If eyes could shoot daggers, I would have died right then and there. My dad is barely suppressing his fury. I can see in his eyes that he is ashamed of my conduct. Knowing that if I stay the only thing I am going to get are silent glares and disapproval, I stand up, dust myself off, and walk to my room with my head held high. I will not let them see the effect that their blatant disregard to me and my questions had on me. Just as I am about to step into my room, I turn around and say something that I know I will regret later on. But I cannot help it. I am sick of them and their gray clothes and prim and proper behavior.

"Maybe if you had treated your son like a capable human being, he wouldn't have left!" I spit the words out like venom. They are meant for Marcus, but affect the entire group of people.

I hear a collective gasp go up, but slam the door shut before anything else happens. I stalk to my bed and angrily throw myself down. Suddenly, I cannot wait for Choosing Day. I know that I am going to be leaving Abnegation.

* * *

Beatrice has made her decision. So why does she end up staying in Abnegation? What happens between now and Choosing Day to make her change her mind?

* * *

I didn't get any reviews for my first chapter, :( but here's hoping that there are readers out there who are interested in this story and would like to help me improve!


	3. Confessions

Hello All! I want to give a very special shout out to kinukansara who is my first reviewer! Thank you!

Also, everyone else who is reading this, please review. I know almost every author asks for this, but it's really important. I really want to know how I am doing, how I can improve, etc. Just take a couple minutes to write a few words, please.

I also decided that I will be awarding points to reviewers/followers/favoriters. Reviewers get 100, unless it's an extra-long review. Followers and favoriters get 50. Eventually, there will be some rewards for whoever has a certain number of points. Kinukansara is in the lead with 100 points! Whoo!

Also, I will base the length of my chapters on reviews. I know they have been kind of short so the more reviews I get, the longer they will be.

Finally, these two ideas belong to Erudite4Life and FirePearl97 who both write awesome stories!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions

There is a tall boy walking towards me, half hidden in the shadows. He is wearing a black shirt, which easily marks him as a member of Dauntless. Even though he is still quite far away from me, I can feel the strength that emanates from him. His posture is straight and his stride purposeful. He radiates confidence. I feel like I know him. I have seen him before, but I can't remember where or when. He keeps walking yet he doesn't seem to be getting any closer to me. I will myself to move so that I can walk towards him and ask him who he is. But I am frozen. I can't move. I rub my forehead in frustration and decide to just shout out at him. I open my mouth, but before any words come out, I see people literally come out of every corner, behind every store, from every little alley and form a crowd behind the boy. Hordes of people start walking with him. Their faces I can see clearly and they look determined, almost as if they are on a mission. They keep walking and walking and walking. I open my mouth, but no words come out. I start panicking. What is going on? My breaths start getting shallow, my heart's start beating faster, and my hands start to sweat. I don't what to do. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? I keep asking myself. Just when I feel I am about to lose it, I hear a sharp rapping and thankfully, my eyes fly open.

"Beatrice, honey, wake up. It's morning," says my mom and goes on to prepare breakfast.

I sit up in my bed and cover my face with my hands. I am shaking, violently. That nightmare, it had seemed so real. And that boy. He looked so familiar, yet strange at the same time. What could it have meant? Suddenly, the few words I heard last night come rushing back to me. Did my nightmare have something to do with that? The people I saw, were they the faction less? Ugh. I don't know what to think. I shake my head to clear up my thoughts and get up to go get ready. I certainly don't have the answers to any of my questions, but I know someone who might.

"Caleb. Wait," I grab his arm as he leaves his room and is about to go to breakfast.

He looks at me with undisguised surprise. I quickly let my hand drop, remembering that this is Abnegation after all. I look up at my brother, with his ever mussed hair and intelligent eyes. He has always been a picture perfect example of an Abnegation member, but lately I have been noticing that he is not only completely selfless, but also smart. While I will ask reckless questions without stopping to disguise my curiosity, Caleb will take a more hidden approach to find answers. He can help me understand what happened last night. Maybe he even heard. But no, he wouldn't have heard. Not on purpose anyway. His Abnegation impulses wouldn't let him do that. I look down at the floor, and bite my lip, contemplating whether or not to ask him. He gives a low sigh. I look up to see a slightly annoyed expression on his face, but he quickly smiles when he sees me looking.

"What is it, Beatrice? We are keeping breakfast waiting," he says.

"I…Caleb, did you know that about 15 Abnegation council members came here yesterday, in the middle of the night?" I ask.

"What? Beatrice, I don't know what you are talking about. I was actually sleeping last night," he answers, a bit playfully. I know the stress of Choosing Day has been eating up at him and he hasn't been sleeping well. Of course, he had to choose last night to sleep. I sigh loudly which immediately earns me a sharp look of disapproval from Caleb.

"Come, let's go eat breakfast," he says and goes to sit down.

I hear him greeting our parents and all of them exchanging pleasantries about how well they slept. I groan inside. How much longer can I take this? Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but again, I just don't think I belong here. I know I am taking much too long and sure enough, my mom appears in front of me. I use the word "appear" because she always walks so softly and quickly. Here one moment, gone the next.

"I know, I know. I am keeping the food waiting for me which is against Abnegation conduct." I say, sounding very snarky. "Let's go eat, Mom."

My mom looks at me and motions for me to go back to my room. I stare at her in surprise, but she gently pushes me. I am even more surprised now.

"We will be right back," she softly announces to my father and Caleb and then follows me into the room.

Before I can ask her about her very cryptic behavior, she speaks.

"Beatrice, I know you have some questions about last night. I am here to answer them." She says.

I gape at her and she slowly nods in response.

"But before I say anything, Beatrice, you need to know that the way you acted was incorrect. As the daughter of two Abnegation council members, you need to be careful. Understand?"

I nod, of course. This was to be expected.

"Very well, then. I gather that you heard about the faction less creating some problems, but that is not the whole story. Actually, Tobias, Marcus's son, has dropped his faction and become faction less. Marcus is worried about what this means not only for him, but for our entire faction. The son of an Abnegation council member, a government leader, has joined the faction less. It was bad enough that he transferred, but now this." My mom spreads her hands helplessly. "There are bound to be questions and suspicions aimed at us. And the bigger worry of what exactly Tobias wants."

I gasp. No wonder Marcus seemed so agitated. And then, me with my big mouth. The spiteful words I threw at him come back to me. I slap my forehead and groan loudly. My mom seems to understand and looks at me sadly.

"And those words you said to him about his son, well, they just worsened the matter. But, now do you understand? And promise me, you won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Guilt courses through me. "I can't believe I said that to him. I knew it. I knew I would regret it. And I promise, mom. I won't tell anyone."

She nods and gives me a small smile. I look at her, and I mean really look at her. The perfect Abnegation woman. She seems so fragile, but she is so strong in her way. She didn't have to tell me anything, yet she did. I feel a surge of love towards her. Suddenly, my nightmare comes back to me. The tall boy leading a group that had looked like the faction less. Could it be that I was seeing a glimpse of the future? I look at my mom once again and she seems to be waiting for me to say something. I suddenly realize that I can trust her. I open my mouth to reveal what I saw when I hear my father's voice.

"Beatrice? Where are you and your mother?"

My mom quickly gets up and moves toward the door. "Your father doesn't know I told you, Beatrice." She says before walking out. I get up, my mind in a whirlwind, and follow.

* * *

Soon, Caleb and I are walking to school. I relish the feeling that there are only a few more days before I am free of school. He goes ahead and starts talking with Susan, who has a crush on him for so long. I smile at them, but the smile quickly disappears when a man suddenly steps in front of me.

* * *

Who is in Beatrice's path? (Once again, please let me know how I did. Thanks!)


	4. Him

Hello!

Here are the points:

Kinukansara: 100

Peetaisawesome: 100 (I am actually thinking of doing a Hunger Games fanfic. Will see. And Peeta is Peeta. I like Gale better. :D)

Q: 100

Nattiebug9: 100

hopeofsunshine: 50

Thanks all!

* * *

Chapter 4: Him

I gasp and quickly stumble back a few steps, my fingers involuntarily tightening on my bag. I try to step past him, but he intercepts me and smiles a toothless smile. I grimace in disgust. His greasy hair is hanging lankly. His clothes have definitely seen better days and his shoes are nothing more than strips of cloth held together. I try to hold my breath and breathe through my nose because he reeks of sweat and dirt. I know I should not try to let his appearance disgust me, but I cannot help it. Yet another piece of evidence that I am not made for Abnegation. I look at him again. It seems as if he hasn't had anything to eat for a while. The faction less often don't get enough food. Perhaps he hopes to get some food from me. I quickly rummage in my bag and take out an apple to offer him. He greedily snatches it and I again grimace as his dirty hands briefly touch mine.

"Ah, Little Stiff." He says.

I freeze. What could he possibly want to tell me?

He chuckles softly. "Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting you. Choosing Day is coming up, isn't it? Well, choose wisely. Remember, one choice can transform you."

I wrinkle my forehead in confusion. Why would he be telling me to choose wisely? Is Dauntless not the right choice? I suddenly think. I shake my head as if that will clear my thoughts and give the man a chilly answer.

"I have made my choice. D-" I say but he interrupts my words.

"I can see the confusion in your eyes, Stiff. Make a wise choice. Your life or your home?" he says then walks away murmuring something under his breath.

I think I hear Tobias name, but I can't be sure. I stare at his receding figure. Great. Now I have started receiving cryptic messages in bright daylight, too. Then I notice how far ahead everyone else has gotten and hurry to catch up. As I am half-walking, half-running, I notice a figure standing in the shadows of the alleyway. I stop and stare, but it has disappeared. I resume walking, but at a slower pace and keep glancing behind me. After a few more steps, I notice the figure again. It seems as if it or he or she, is following me. I groan inwardly. What now? But I am much too curious to just let it slide. I look and see that the others are almost at the school.

I turn around and shout, making sure my voice reaches the person. "What do you want?"

Although still a few paces behind me, I can clearly see him/her stiffen, surprised at the fact that I caught him/her. Then, throwing back his/her head and straightening his/her shoulders, the figure steps into view. I gasp. I can't believe it. It's him. The one from my nightmares. No! No, it can't be. I regret calling out to him now. I slowly start stepping back, but he is fast. In a flash, he is in front of me.

"Don't you want me to answer your questions?" he growls angrily.

I gulp. If it had been any other stranger, I wouldn't have been as scared. However, seeing a person from my nightmare is completely different. I clench my hands together, in an attempt to control my fear from being shown on my face. I take a couple deep breaths and look up at him. I barely come up to his chest. He looks down at me contemptuously. He has dark hair and eyes that contain no warmth. His body clearly shows that he is athletic and strong. His shirt barely covers his bulging muscles. He could be considered good-looking, but his face is strained and it looks as if he has his mouth set in a permanent frown. Despite that, he radiates confidence and strength. It is a bit intimidating, but I tell myself that I have every right to know what he is doing following me.

"Of course." I answer as I stare at him, unflinchingly.

Before he can answer, I hear my name. I turn around and see that it's Caleb. He's shouting my name and I think he's motioning for me to hurry up and get to school, but he is so far away that I can barely see him. I really should get going. I turn around to face my follower again, but he's gone. I look around wildly, whipping my head this way and that way. Not a sign of him anywhere. But instead of being mad that he left without an answer, I actually let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I shake my head and start running to school. What is going on with me? I think as I run. First the faction less man and now him. My mind flashes back to my nightmare. The boy had been wearing a black Dauntless shirt. But now, he had been wearing a gray shirt. Abnegation. Ugh. I feel so confused.

Finally, I reach the school. The hallways are deserted, but I see Caleb. Waiting for me, of course. Ever the selfless brother. He seems to be lost in his own world when I approach him. Immediately, he gives me a look of disapproval.

"What were you doing, Beatrice?" he asks.

"Caleb, I…I just…" I can't bring myself to tell him what happened.

He shakes his head and says, "Let's go. We are already late."

I nod and we start walking to our classes. Just then I glance out the windows and stumble in shock. It's him. Again.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thanks :)


	5. Questions

Here are the Points:

Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 150

sunriseangel333: 150

favorite5: 100

Kinukansara: 100

Peetaisawesome: 100

Q: 100

Nattiebug9: 100

hopeofsunshine: 50

em-hpfan4ever: 50

Zariha321: 50

Thanks all!

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions

Caleb sees my stricken face and turns to look out the window. Of course, by then he is gone. Whoever he is.

"What did you see, Beatrice?" Caleb asks, concerned by the look on my face.

I shake my head and press my lips together. "Let's go to class." I say.

I can sense that Caleb doesn't believe me and wants to question me some more, but I brush past him and go to class.

I spend the entire day in a daze. I can't stop thinking about him. What did he want with me? Why was he following me? My mind also keeps replaying the words of the faction less man. Why in the world would he choose to talk to me about my choice? What did he mean by 'Your life or your home'? I normally don't learn much in school, but today I don't learn anything at all. How am I supposed to concentrate? Susan repeatedly asks me if I'm okay and concern clearly shows on her face. I wave away her questions. Finally, the day ends. I grab my bag and in my hurry to rush out of the building and go home, I don't notice where I am headed. I run right into a boy. A boy wearing a black shirt. My heart starts racing a little as we both stumble and try to regain our balance. "Sorry" slips out of my mouth involuntarily. I guess I did pick up some Abnegation manners.

"All cool. But uh, you okay?" He asks.

I realize that I must seem very odd to him. My knuckles are white and I am clutching my bag like my life depends on it. My breath is coming out in quick, short bursts and I am staring at the floor like it is the most fascinating thing I have ever seen. _Get a grip, Beatrice._ I realize that there is no way he can harm me when there are students everywhere, although I notice with a little trepidation, that the school is emptying out fast. I guess everyone is in a rush to go home. I take a deep breath and slowly look up at the boy.

It's not him. Relief floods through me, mingled with another feeling I can't quite place. Almost like… disappointment? No, that can't be. Why would I be disappointed to know that my creepy follower/stalker is not the one I am standing in front of? _Relief._ I tell myself. _Relief is what I feel. Nothing else. _I take a moment and look at him. This is the first time I have been so close to a Dauntless. Unless I count my nightmares. Which I don't. A Dauntless born, he looks like the type who would never leave his faction. He is tall, with almost bronze skin and dark eyes. He has a tattoo. Of what, I am not sure but it curls around his earlobe. I have never seen a tattoo from so close before. _If I transfer to Dauntless, would I get one_? I think to myself. Then, _What is going on with me?_ I shake my head to clear my thoughts. The boy must think I'm mute or something.

"I'm fine. And uh, may I see your tattoo?" I blurt out. I mentally smack myself in the head. Who says that? To my surprise, the boy smiles broadly.

"A Stiff wanting to see a tattoo? That's a first." He says, but turns so that I can see. It's a snake. It's been drawn so intricately. Whoever did it has a lot of talent.

"Uh, thanks. It's cool. But, I should go now." I stumble over my words. Again, I mentally smack myself. If I ever plan on transferring to Dauntless, I should learn how to speak to them.

Before he can reply, I hear Caleb calling to me.

"I guess that's your cue. See you, Stiff." The boy says and turns and walks away.

I stare after him for a second. That was strange. How did he know Caleb was calling me name, not someone else? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he just assumed. Then, I turn and walk to Caleb, but I can't resist looking back. I seem him join a group of his friends and hear one girl say, "What were you doing talking to a _Stiff_, Uriah?" She says Stiff like it's an insult, not at all in the fun way that the boy had said it.

_The boy has a name, _I tell myself. _Uriah._

"Beatrice. Beatrice!" I hear Caleb say.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"You have been acting very strange lately." He says.

"Whatever, Caleb." I mumble. "Let's go."

He drops the subject and we join Robert and Susan to walk home. Susan tries to talk to me, but after realizing that I am not in the mood, she stops and walks ahead with Caleb and Robert. I shuffle along behind them until I see shoes right in front of me. _Not again_, I think. I _am so sick of this._

This time, I don't hesitate before I look up.

* * *

Let me know how I did. Thanks :)


	6. Little Girl

Just want to let you all know that although I am writing using the Divergent plot line, I have changed it up A LOT. I will also be introducing new characters, etc. :) I guess I am trying to make it my own :)

Also, from now on, I will be announcing the name of the next chapter at the end of the current chapter just so I can give a little sneak peek at what could happen. :)

Here are the points:

Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 250 (I love the curiosity you show in your reviews! Thanks!)

Em-hpfan4ever: 250

Sunriseangel1333: 150

Favorite5: 100

Kinukansara: 100

Peetaisawesome: 100

Q: 100

Nattiebug9: 100

Hopeofsunshine: 50

Zariha321: 50

Hrhfanficlover: 50

Thanks all!

And now…

* * *

Chapter 6: Little Girl

My mouth drops open. Out of all the people I was expecting, this was not even something I remotely considered. Standing in front of me is a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old. She is wearing an Amity orange dress which looks oddly out-of-place in this bleak and barren gray landscape. Her dark hair is short and hangs loosely around her face. She looks familiar for some reason, but I am sure I have never seen her before. _What is an Amity girl doing here? How did she even get here?_ I ask myself. I peer at her closely. She is clean and her face shows no signs of worry or distress. Then I realize that her dress, although in the colors of the Amity, is patched with pieces of orange, blue, black, and even gray. Even the Amity don't wear all those colors. _Could she be faction less?_ I tilt my head as I think. Someone meant to have her here. _But who? _ I look around trying to catch a glimpse of who might have come with the little girl, but I don't see anything, not even a shadow.

She obviously stopped in front of me for a reason so I crouch down in front of her and say, "Hi honey. Do you want something?"

She is adorable and I can't help smiling. She bites her lip and quickly shakes her head and thrusts out a chubby fist towards me. I look at it. I don't know what I am supposed to do.

Then she says, "Here. Take this." and opens her fist revealing a piece of well-worn paper with words scrawled on it. I look at her strangely.

"Uh, are you sure you are supposed to give this to me?" I ask her thinking that she has made a mistake.

She nods her head vigorously. "My b-Um, yes. It's for you." She says.

_My b? Who could that be? _I think. The little girl is obviously getting a little nervous so I smile at her assuredly.

"All right, honey. Can you tell me your name, at least?" I ask gently as I take the note from her hand and slip in into my bag. She starts fidgeting with her dress then says, "Evie. And you are Tris." I do a double-take. _Tris? Where did she hear that? I have always been Beatrice. _I think to myself. Not wanting to confuse her, I simply nod and ask, "And Evie, is someone here with you?" She nods and points to a little alley that is completely hidden by the shadows of the surrounding buildings. It looks a lot like the one where I spotted my stalker in the morning, but I can't be too sure. It's an alley after all. Without realizing it, Evie has just given me some very important information.

"All right, Evie. Uh, good-bye?" I say awkwardly.

She smiles and just stands there. Evidently someone has taught her not to move until I go. I stand up slowly, my legs hurting from crouching so long. I give her a small wave and pretend to walk towards my house. Just then I notice that none of the others have stuck around waiting for me. That's strange. This is Abnegation, after all. I remember Caleb waiting for me in the morning. _Could something have happened to them? _I think fearfully. _But no, that's ridiculous. What would happen?_

After walking a few steps, I look back and see that Evie is gone. I quickly walk back and go straight to the alley that she pointed to. When I get there I sling my bag across my body so it doesn't thump against my leg as I walk and cautiously peer into the narrow and dark alley. There. I spot a flash of orange that can only be Evie's dress. I creep forward a few steps until I can clearly see someone is with her. A tall boy wearing a gray shirt. _Could it be_? I ask myself. Without giving it another thought I decide to follow them. I have to figure out what is going on. Thankfully, Evie's dress makes it easy for me to keep them in sight without getting too close. Just then I remember the note_. I should probably read that. It might help clear some things up._ I think. I slide my hand into my bag and search for the piece of paper. _I can't find it._ I search wildly until I see my finger poking out of the bag. I wiggle it and sigh. The note fell down somewhere along the way. I can't believe I didn't read it right when she gave it to me. I could retrace my steps, but who knows where the note fell and if it's still lying there. I also don't want to lose the chance to find out who Evie and my stalker really are. I bite my lip in frustration. How could I be so stupid? Already Evie's dress seems faint in the distance.

I pull my hand out of my bag, take a deep breath, and make my decision.

* * *

Let me know how I did. Thanks :)

And the title of Chapter 7 is...drumroll please…Trapped.


	7. Trapped

Here are the points, but I know that you all can do better than this! :)

Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 250

Em-hpfan4ever: 250

Sunriseangel1333: 150

Favorite5: 100

Kinukansara: 100

Peetaisawesome: 100

Q: 100

Nattiebug9: 100

Hopeofsunshine: 50

Zariha321: 50

Hrhfanficlover: 50

Also, a very special thank you to the three guest reviewers! In response to one of the guest reviews, I want to say that you should never say sorry for a long review. In fact, I appreciate you taking time in order to review my story/chapter. :)

And now…

* * *

Chapter 7: Trapped

I have to follow them. Who knows if I will ever get this chance again? Maybe now's the time for me to test myself and see if I'm truly worthy of transferring to Dauntless. I'm sure they must do dangerous things like all the time. I start walking quickly, trying to make up for the time I lost in making my decision. Soon enough, I can see Evie's dress clearly. _Where are they going?_ I wonder. They are walking fast and with a purpose, navigating through the maze of alleys with ease. I, on the other hand, am bumbling after them, trying not to make too much noise or get lost. Suddenly, I gasp as I step out of the cover of darkness the alleys provided. Evie and the boy have started running and that's when I see the train approaching. _They're going to jump on a train?_ Now I have no doubt that this boy is, or was, Dauntless. They are the only ones who do this. _But can I?_ I turn around and look back at the great distance I have come. I can't go back now. _I'll jump on the train, too_ I tell myself firmly. I watch as the boy grabs the handle and swings himself up and inside in one smooth and fluid movement. A second later, he reaches down and grabs Evie and then they retreat into the train cabin and disappear from my sight.

I start running now and let one or two cabins pass. I reach my hand out to grab the handle and realize with horror that I am too short. _Oh no!_ I strain my arm higher and higher and finally my fingers touch the handle and I grab on it. I try to mimic the boy's movements as I launch my feet from the ground in order to jump onto the train, but I end up falling and barely slide into the cabin in time. I lie there in an awkward position, trying to catch my breath and slow down my furiously fast heart rate. I slowly uncurl my fingers from my tight grip on the handle bar and stretch them out. _That hurt. _But I don't have much time to waste. I need to be watching for when the boy and Evie will jump out of the train. I grab the handle bar once again and lean out a little. I gasp in surprise as the wind hits me. Tendrils of my hair escape from my ponytail and fly around everywhere. I smile as I think, _this is actually not that bad._

I notice movement ahead and lean out a little farther in order to see better. I watch as the boy jumps down and I can't help but admire his flexibility. He then reaches in and swings Evie down. I wait and watch as they disappear into yet another alley. If I don't hurry, I might lose them. I take a deep breath and look at the ground rushing past me. I tighten my grip on the handle and swing down. The force of my feet hitting the ground reverberates through me and then I feel a sharp pull on my arm. I realize that I didn't let go of the handle and frantically let go. _Wow! That was something out of this world_, I think. Then, I begin running in the direction I saw the boy and Evie go. When I turn into the alley, I am blinded. Completely dark. Black. It is very narrow and runs between two insanely tall buildings. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust the darkness, but eventually I can see a little better. I strain my eyes as I look for Evie's orange dress, but I can't see it anywhere. I do, however, see a bit of light ahead and decide that I might as well go in that direction. As I get nearer, I hear voices and I slow down, taking cautious steps. I am just about to turn a corner when I stop. There is a wide, open area and sitting and standing around are all types of people wearing all types of clothes. These must be... the factionless. Wow, there is a lot more of them than I thought. I scan the room, looking for Evie and the boy when my eyes come to rest on a woman who looks startlingly like both the boy and Evie. They must all be related somehow. The woman's hair is pulled back into a severe bun and she is wearing a complete Abnegation outfit. She radiates confidence and assurance and it is easy from the way the others look at her that she is their leader. I continue looking and there. I spot Evie and the boy. The whole time I was following him I wasn't sure who he was, but now I can see that he is the one who appears in my dreams and apparently stalks me. I grimly recall the note that he evidently wanted me to read. I don't know what I am going to do and I haven't planned out anything, but my feet start moving in his direction. I make sure to stay in the shadows and near the corners and soon I get close enough to him. Just then the woman who I saw earlier walks over to him.

"Tobias! Where were you?" she asks with barely suppressed fury.

_Tobias? Marcus Eaton's son? _I ask myself in confusion. Then I remember my mom telling me that Tobias had left his faction, which must have been Dauntless, and joined the faction less.

I scoot further into the shadows, eager to hear his answer.

"I was just scouting." He says drily.

The woman pinches her lips and I can tell she doesn't believe him. Then, she turns and walks away with almost a regal grace. I am just about to emerge from my hiding and confront Tobias when he bends down in front of Evie.

"What did Tris say when you gave her the note?" he asks her, softly, whisperingly.

"She asked me my name and said bye-bye." Replies Evie, sweetly and simply.

"That's all?" he asks. He expected more.

Evie nods then says, "I'm tired."

Tobias smiles and says, "Then off to bed you go, little sister."

_Sister?_ I gasp then quickly cover my mouth. No wonder I thought I had seen her before. Tobias's head jerks up and he narrows his eyes, but he doesn't see me.

"Attention everyone." All eyes, including mine, swivel toward where the woman is standing. She pauses until everyone is quiet and it is so silent, I am afraid that she will hear my furiously pounding heartbeat.

"It has just come to our attention that the Erudite have once more revealed defaming articles about their enemy faction, Abnegation." _What? Defaming articles?_ "And, of course, this is to our advantage. Although I have no particular love for either faction, or any for that matter, the time is not far when Abnegation will crumble. And once Abnegation crumbles, so will the government. And then, without wasting any time, we shall come in. To make a new government. To ensure equality for all and to claim our rightful places in society." Everyone starts clapping and shouting, pumped up and excited. Conversations resume at an even higher pitch than before.

_What?_ My head starts spinning from all the shocks I have gotten today. The faction less are plotting to take over? Not thinking clearly, I slide to the floor with a very audible thud. The people's voices mask the noise I make, but one person sees me. Tobias. His eyes widen in surprise as he stares at me. Then, it seems he breaks out of whatever reverie he had slipped into and walks over to me, stopping right in front of me. I look up at him and see anger flashing in his dark eyes. I gulp nervously.

"What do you think you are doing here?" he hisses at me. "I thought you would have more sense, especially after reading the note I took such pains to get to you."

I open my mouth to speak, but he claps one hand over my mouth. My eyes widen in shock as I frantically try to remove his hand. He presses more firmly then leans in close and says, "You have gotten yourself in a fine trap. Resist me and you will have to face her." I know who he means by her and by the looks of it, she wouldn't let me get off easy. I stop struggling and just stare at him. He looks around then removes his hand from my mouth, scoops me up into his arms, and literally flies out of the area and back into the dark alley.

I have no idea what to expect from him. Is he trying to help me? Had he written some sort of warning in the note? Again, I berate myself for not reading it. Then, I think about my parents. They must be going sick with worry. Perhaps Caleb and the others are out looking for me. I feel so frustrated and angry at my own impulsiveness. Who knows how I will get out now?

* * *

Let me know what you think. :)

And Chapter 8 is called…Sacrifice.


	8. Sacrifice

Hello!

Remember everyone, I will be awarding points to reviewers/followers/favoriters. Reviewers get 100. Followers and favoriters get 50. Eventually, there will be some rewards for whoever has a certain number of points. :)

Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 500 (Again, love your curiosity!)

Sunriseangel1333: 400 (You are so sweet! Thank you!)

Em-hpfan4ever: 350 :)

francesca-loves-tobias: 200 (Aw, thank you! You have no idea how much that means. As for their relationship, it will emerge later on in the story, but as of now it is not a central focus. Personally, I really like Uriah, too ;) Nd, please do review, I won't stop you ;) I was going to PM you, but I guess this works, too.)

Jaylee13: 100

Favorite5: 100

Kinukansara: 100

Nattiebug9: 100

Hopeofsunshine: 50

Zariha321: 50

Hrhfanficlover: 50

Divergentdandelion: 50

MaizeEatr: 50

Thanks all!

Nd, things are getting **really** busy so I have set up a goal for myself to put up at least one update per week (more if time permits). I am writing the chapters as I go along. But stick with me! This story is going to be one roller coaster ride! ;)

* * *

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

Once we are out of sight, Tobias puts me down and I quickly step away from him. He looks at me, probably contemplating how to talk to me. He is angry that I came here. For the hundredth time, I wish I had read the note. I bite my lip and look down at the ground. _But, wait. _I think._ Who is __**he**__ to get angry at __**me**__? He stalked me, had his sister deliver a note to me instead of doing it himself, and I risked so much to get here and find some answers, yet he has the nerve to be angry at me? No. That's not right at all. It is his fault that I am in this situation anyway._ Now, I am getting angry at him. I have so many questions to ask.

"I-" we both say at the same time. I think I see the faintest hint of a smile flick across his lips, but it's gone in a flash.

"Listen," I say. "I never wanted to get caught up in this…mess. But you have driven me crazy. You stalk me, have a note delivered, call me _Tris_; you, you are factionless but you were a Dauntless transfer and yet you are Marcus Eaton's son and you appear in my n-" I stop short. I have talked too much. There is a visible change in his face as his face drains of all color, his eyes narrow, and he clenches his fists. _This is not the way I should have started out. I really need to learn how to talk. _I tell myself mentally.

Tobias takes deliberate steps toward me and I involuntarily start moving back, until I feel the solid wall of the surrounding building behind me. I stand there as he puts his face close to mine, leaning it down quite a bit. I stare up at him as he stares down at me. My heart is beating so loudly I am afraid he can hear it. Just when I start wondering exactly what he plans on doing, he sighs, steps back, and turns around, putting his face in his hands. I stand there, dumbstruck. _What just happened? _

When he turns, he looks normal. Well, normal for him with his perpetual frown and tensed face.

"You know quite a bit about me _Tris_." He says, emphasizing Tris. I roll my eyes, but wait for him to continue.

Obviously, my angry outburst had a strange effect on him, but that is not what I need. I need answers, and I need them now.

"But not as much as I-" He stops, as if confused at what he was just about to say.

_He is so strange_. I think to myself.

He rakes his hand through his hair and starts again. "What I meant was, it is not me you need to be worrying about. First off, I am trying to help you, okay?" _Help me? But why?_ I think. "In fact, not only you but your entire faction and all the other factions because as you heard, you're in danger." He continues, almost as if answering the unspoken questions in my head. "That note that you were supposed to read," he says accusingly and I guiltily look down. "That note was to warn you about what you just heard her say in there. It said the same thing in less…pretty words and…well, never mind. It's not like you are going to read it anyway." I bite my lip as I start getting more and more confused. "You don't need to get confused, Tris. It's pretty simple." He says, once again addressing my unspoken thoughts_. _

_It's almost as if he can read my mind which is really freaky. Nightmares, stalks, mind reading, what next?_ I think to myself.

"Are you even listening?" he says and I can see the annoyance clearly on his face. I nod, slowly and deliberately to show him that I am not entirely sure I trust him. He sighs. "Faction less are dissatisfied with their treatment, Erudite has some grudge against Abnegation, and basically both want to tear down Abnegation government for their own reasons. And I mean destroy it, completely. Including the people in charge." He says.

I stare at him in shock, getting the meaning behind his words. They want us dead. He shakes his head grimly at my reaction and then waits for me to speak.

"What…What can I do? And how in the world do you expect me to trust you?" I ask, keeping my voice flat and trying to hide the fear I feel, not only for myself, but for my faction. As much as I want to escape them, they are my friends. My family. And they are guilty of no crime except always thinking of others before themselves.

"You have to trust me because you have no other choice. It's either this or watch everyone you love die." He says, almost cruelly. I stare at him and without thinking, my palm connects with his face and we both gasp. A red mark starts blooming on his cheek and my palm stings. _I can't believe I just slapped him. _I think_. But how dare he say that? How dare he take me for a girl who will watch the people she has grown up with die and do _nothing_ to help?_ "How dare you!" I sputter.

He jerks his head and rage flashes in his eyes. But I see something else along with that. Almost like awe. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _That can't be_.

I take a deep breath and say, "I will never trust you. But I will do anything to stop this heinous crime."

He looks pained then says, almost regretfully, "You have Dauntless spirit, you know? But that won't help you. When Choosing Day comes, you will stay in Abnegation. That is the only way I will be able to get you vital information about attacks and the only way you will be able to warn your faction about what is going on. And save them."

I gaze at him in shock. I was supposed to leave Abnegation. I was supposed to be Dauntless. Free. _No! How can I do this? How can I make such a big sacrifice? All on the words of this strange boy in front of me?_ But as I gaze into Tobias' eyes, I can see he is telling the truth.

Then, he says sadly, "Make a wise choice. Your life or your home?" I do a double-take. Those are the very same words the faction less man had told me.

Of course, there is only one thing to do. I sacrifice my life for their lives and I say three words that change my life forever. "I am ready."

* * *

Let me know what you think. :)

And Chapter 9 which will be up one week from now…Chaos.


	9. Chaos

Bonjour!

Remember everyone, I will be awarding points to reviewers/followers/favoriters. Reviewers get 100. Followers and favoriters get 50. Eventually, there will be some rewards for whoever has a certain number of points. :)

**Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 600** (I don't think it's possible for me to get sick of your curiosity! I won't reveal how Tobias knows about Beatrice yet, but you will eventually find out. :) As for the training at night, how did you guess?! :O Because even if she is not going Dauntless, she has to learn how to fight. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy the story!)

**Sunriseangel1333: 500** (Thank you! I like where it's going, too ;) )

**Em-hpfan4ever: 350**

**francesca-loves-tobias: 300** ( Really sorry to make you wait. If it was up to me, I would update 50 times a day ;) But it's not entirely up to me :( Anyway, thanks and "stay tuned!" :D )

**TheFerrisWheel: 150** (I appreciate your honest comments!)

**NotAnOrdinaryStiff: 150** (Thanks! I am definitely trying to make it different and glad to know you noticed that!)

**ThreeFlyingBirds: 100** (That is so sweet! Thank you! :) Also, if you use this name every time you post, I can award points to you, too.)

**Jaylee13:** 100

**Khushi25:** 100

**Favorite5:** 100

**Kinukansara:** 100

**Nattiebug9:** 100

**Hopeofsunshine:** 50

**Zariha321:** 50

**Hrhfanficlover:** 50

**Divergentdandelion:** 50

**MaizeEatr:** 50

**Sweyh99:** 50

**Skyegfish:** 50

Thanks all!

* * *

Chapter 9: Chaos

The air rushes past me, cold and stinging my cheeks raw. My hair flies out in all directions, but I don't bother doing anything with it. I just sit there, holding the handle, leaning out a little in the dark and moonless night, and trying to deal with the decision I just made. Trying to hope that the cold wind will clear my mind. Trying to sort the chaotic emotions battling inside me. Tobias seems to be in his own world. He is sprawled at the back of the cabin, his face turned slightly so I can't see his expression. Or even if he is awake. I don't know why he even bothered coming with me. I doubt it's because he wants to make sure I get home safely. He doesn't seem like the type of boy who would do that. He is so intense, so focused on what he needs to get done. And I am working with him now. My mind replays our conversation and I still can't believe that people are out for the blood of my family and friends. I sigh. _What is happening? And what have I gotten myself into?_

I think back to the nightmares I had been having. They make more sense now. The one about Tobias still confuses me, though. He was leading the faction less, yet he claims to be in disagreement over them. It doesn't make sense. I turn and look at him again. What do I know about him? Basically nothing. I realize that I will have to be careful, cautious. But how far am I willing to go…for my faction?

"Jump." Says Tobias, startling me out of my reverie.

I do as he says, and once again the shock of my feet slamming on the ground reverberates through me. It's ironic how even though I won't be Dauntless, I am starting to do the things only they do. I look up, expecting him to come down with me, but he only gives me a grim nod before he vanishes from sight as the train speeds away. _Well, what was I expecting? That he would escort me to my door?_ I shake my head at my own foolishness and look around. I got off right where the school is, the place where the Dauntless always gather when arriving for school or when leaving. Again, the irony hits me. As I start walking home, the exhaustion of my day finally hits me. All the adrenaline is gone and I just want to climb into bed and sleep. I take slow, leaden steps wondering a little about what my family will say. I bite my lip as I think about the worry and concern they must be going through. They have absolutely no idea what happened to me or where I went. As I near my house, I notice the lights are on. That's odd. We only use the lights if absolutely necessary. After all, it is a luxury that we should not get used to having. I quicken my steps and reach out to open the door. But before my fingers even touch the door knob, the door opens and Caleb drags me in. I stare at him in shock. He has never behaved like this before. He looks haggard and exhausted, as if he just came back from a 12-hour volunteering shift. I am about to ask him what happened when he puts a finger to his lips and motions to the living room.

Deja-vu overwhelms me. I see Abnegation leaders gathered, just like that one night when I made a spectacle of myself. However, there are a lot more of them this time. It looks like everyone is there. I even spot Susan and Robert and some of the children of the others. They all look distraught, particularly Susan. Our house is full to bursting. All of the tiredness I felt earlier is gone as curiosity and confusion overtake me. I make a move forward, but once again Caleb drags me back. He motions to the bathroom and I understand. I must look a mess. I quickly clean myself up, making sure to put my extremely mussed-up hair in a low ponytail. I quickly deposit my bag in my room and take a moment to collect my thoughts. While I was expecting to come home to anxious and worried parents, it seems my absence has not been noticed because something even worrisome has come up.

When I enter the living room, Susan rushes over to me looking absolutely distraught.

"Oh Beatrice!" she says, in a heartbroken voice.

I don't want to talk to her right now considering I don't anything about what is going on, but I can't leave her like this. Before I can say a word, though, she starts crying.

"Susan, Susan. Shh. It's ok," I say, trying to calm her down.

Before she can protest, I pull her into a hug. She tenses, then relaxes, evidently thankful for the comfort. She sniffles a little and tries to give me a small smile before pulling away and going back to where she was sitting with Robert. I look around for Caleb and spot him in the corner, talking with my father. I quickly make my over to them.

My father doesn't even look at me when he says, "Go help in the kitchen, Beatrice. We all need some nourishment."

I look at him in irritation. I don't want to be in the kitchen, I want to be here with everyone else. But I know it is useless to argue. I enter the kitchen and find my mom and many other women all preparing a meal. Someone's making tea, while another is arranging a salad, while yet another is slicing bread. It is a form of organized chaos. Their movements are quick, but not hasty. The tension, though, is clearly visible in everyone's faces. I am just about to go to my mother and see if she needs any help when Caleb appears by my side.

I turn to him and whisper, "What is going on, Caleb?"

He looks at me with worry and says, "I should be concerned about where you were the entire day, but…" He sighs. "Susan and Robert's father was found…uh, dead."

I stare at him in shock. "D-Dead?" I whimper.

He nods. "No one knows what happened. He was perfectly healthy. It seems he was killed. Intentionally. Murdered. That's why everyone is here. The funeral is scheduled for tomorrow." He says, his voice cracking at every word.

I try to wrap my mind around it. No wonder Susan looked completely broken and distraught.

"Who found him?" I ask.

He looks at me with such pain-filled eyes. "We did." He says in a small voice. "Susan, Robert, and I found him when we were walking home. It was right at the moment when I realized you had vanished."

_No wonder I didn't see them waiting for me, I think. _

This is all too much for me. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think. Without another word, I turn around and run to my room, not caring that I shouldn't be running. I close the door and slide down to the floor with my back to it as if depending upon it to support me.

_I am too late, _I think. _I couldn't save him._ He was practically like a father to me, too. I bury my face in my hands, close my eyes, and will for all this chaos to subside. But even then I know that this is only the beginning.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)

Chapter 10 is…Choices and Funerals

And, I found out I have time on the weekends so expect updates on Fri, Sat, or Sun :)


	10. Choices and Funerals

Konnichiwa!

It's your lucky day! Here's an update :)

* * *

Remember, I will be awarding points to reviewers/followers/favoriters. Reviewers get 100. Followers and favoriters get 50. Eventually, there will be some rewards for whoever has a certain number of points. :)

**Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 700** (Totally understand how you feel. I've been in that sleep deprived situation before! As for the funeral planning, it's fast because there is not a lot to plan. This is Abnegation. All they really do is have a simple ceremony right at the burial site. At least, that's how I imagine it. I've included the scene in this chapter although most of it is focused on Beatrice's thoughts. And, thanks for reviewing! J )

**Sunriseangel1333: 500**

**Em-hpfan4ever: 350**

**francesca-loves-tobias: 300**

**ThreeFlyingBirds: 200** (Your honest words really make my day :D Points are just, well, numbers that I tally up based on reviews, follows, and favorites. After, say Chapter 25, I'll award a prize to the one who has the most points. I actually borrowed this idea from Erudite4Life and decided to use it because well, it's cool! :D And, thanks for reviewing!)

**TheFerrisWheel: 150**

**NotAnOrdinaryStiff: 150**

**Tris Prior Tobias Eaton:** 100

**Jaylee13:** 100

**Khushi25:** 100

**Favorite5:** 100

**Kinukansara:** 100

**Nattiebug9:** 100

**Hopeofsunshine:** 50

**Zariha321:** 50

**Hrhfanficlover:** 50

**Divergentdandelion:** 50

**MaizeEatr:** 50

**Sweyh99:** 50

**FandomIsMyLanguage:** 50

_Thanks all! I really truly appreciate it! 3_

* * *

Chapter 10: Choices and Funerals 

Light rain is drizzling down, adding even more despair and despondency to the barren land that surrounds us and the grief that hangs over us. We all stand in uniform lines with our gray outfits and black umbrellas facing Marcus as he says his eulogy for Susan and Robert's father. _It is a perfect day for a funeral, _I sadly think to myself. As Marcus drones on, I can't bear to hear him so I tune him out and start looking around at my faction. Everyone's face holds such sorrow. Nothing like this has ever happened to us before. At first glance, we all look so similar. Same outfits, same hair styles, same postures, same expressions, same umbrellas. Perfect Abnegation members. Not for the first time this morning, I think back to my decision to stay here. At moments like this, I feel ready yet at the same time, not ready. I want to do everything in my power to make sure nothing like this ever happens again yet I can't bear the thought of being like this, being so stiff, all the time. I glance to the front, where his body rests in a simple wooden casket. There are no garlands, wreaths, or flowers. Abnegation to the very end. I look back at Marcus as he says some last words.

"Departed comrade! Thou, redeemed from pain  
Shall sleep the sleep that kings desire in vain:  
Not thine the sense of loss  
But lo, for us the void  
That never shall be filled again.  
Not thine but ours the grief.  
All pain is fled from thee.  
And we are weeping in thy stead;  
Tears for the mourners who are left behind  
Peace everlasting for the quiet dead."

There is a moment of silence then everyone begins walking toward the casket to pay their last respects. I see Susan, Robert, and their mother. Susan has tears freely streaming down her face, mingling with the rain. My heart breaks at the sight of her and tears well up in my own eyes. It must be so hard for her to lose her father. I want to go up there and comfort her, but I don't know how. No matter how much my father irritates me sometimes, I can never imagine losing him like this. _And yet, who knows? If her father can be murdered, then what guarantee is there for my father? Or my mother?_ Suddenly, I start feeling very overwhelmed and I find a hard time trying to breathe. I take in long, ragged breaths. I don't want to be surrounded by all this sadness any longer and quickly make my way to the very back. I don't know where to go so I just head over to where the train is and sit down on the wet ground with my back to one of the damp buildings. I am soaked to the skin, but I don't care. I just don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart. I pull my knees up to my shoulders and rest my head on them. I don't know how long I stay like that when I feel strong arms pulling me up. I expect it is Caleb or maybe even my father, but when I look up with my tear stained face, I see that it's Tobias. He's the last person I expected to see, but the pain I feel is reflected in his eyes. Before I can say anything, he pulls me to him and encircles me with his arms, burying his face in my neck. It feels so good to be comforted like this and my arms automatically go around him as I rest my head on his chest. We stand like that for a long time. Eventually, my tears stop and my breath returns to its normal state. However, I have been in the cold and rain for a while now and I can't stop shivering. He releases me and I instantly miss the feel of his arms around me. He tips my chin up so I am looking at him. I see tenderness in his face that I haven't seen till now. He looks at me as if he is memorizing every detail of my face. I start feeling uncomfortable and move back a few steps as I remember that I still can't trust him.

I hear him sigh then he says, "You need to go home, Beatrice. You don't want to get sick. But we will meet again very soon."

I am too spent to say anything and simply nod and turn around. Just before I start walking, he grabs my hand. I turn and look at him, questioningly. He doesn't say anything just keeps looking at my hand. I notice how small it is in comparison to his yet it fits perfectly into his hand. _I don't know what he is doing. This is all too strange._ I pull my hand from his grasp and quickly start walking home. After a few steps, I turn and look back to see him still standing there, lost in thought.

I shake my head and yell "You should go home. You don't want to get sick."

Even from this distance, I can see his mouth curve up in a smile before we both turn and go our separate ways.

I sit patiently as my mom brushes my long, blonde hair. For the first time in a long time, the hidden mirror is exposed and I sneak a glance at my reflection. _Of course, nothing special._ But then again, Abnegation are not supposed to spend time and effort on themselves or their looks. My mother does not even glance into the mirror once. She is beautiful, though. Her bun and plain clothes do much to hide her beauty, but I know that in any other faction she would be considered a beauty. Sometimes I really wish I could be like her. Involuntarily, a sigh escapes my mouth. She looks at me and smiles.

"Nervous?" she asks.

I am not nervous, not really. I already know what choice I have to make, even if it is not what I want. I am just hoping that my sacrifice will be worth it. But, I don't think I can tell my mother all this. Maybe someday, but not today. I just nod.

"I'll love you no matter what you choose, Beatrice. You'll always be my daughter." She says as she ties the elastic at the end of my long and intricate fishtail braid. The Abnegation don't normally allow such nice hairstyles, preferring the severe and simple bun.

Choosing Day is special.

I smile at her as I answer, "I know, Mother. Thank you."

She nods and I slide off the stool and my mother places it away and closes the panel over the mirror.

I smooth my skirt and we make our way to the front door where Caleb and my father are waiting. Caleb looks nervous, very nervous, though I can't imagine why. He is the perfect Abnegation, just like my mother and father. It is me who is the misfit. We all make our way over to The Hub, the building where the Choosing Ceremony is held every year. We are going over a little early because it is Abnegation's turn to host the ceremony this year. When we arrive, we find many Abnegation already there and everything set up. Marcus will be our representative conducting the ceremony. I look at him and just then he looks at me and our eyes lock. He has cold, dark, beady eyes and I quickly look away. Although I can see the resemblance between him and Tobias, Marcus seems like he could be downright evil. Then I turn and look at the 5 bowls set up: gray stone for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor. I can't tear my eyes away from the bright, glowing coals. That could be my fate: fiery and full of life. But it won't be. Again, a sigh escapes me. My mother looks at me concerned, but I smile and shake my head. Soon all the other faction members begin arriving and we all take our places, the Abnegation standing at the back because it is selfish to claim a seat for yourself when someone else could use it. Caleb and I make our way to stand with the other sixteen-year olds. I softly touch his arm and he smiles at me. It is a big day for both of us. I look over at my father. Although his face is expressionless, his eyes convey his apprehension. He is afraid we will leave. My mother, on the other hand, is smiling and her eyes express only love. She will be proud of us no matter what we choose.

Marcus starts speaking. "Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the annual Choosing Ceremony, to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors. Today, these young ones stand on the precipice of adulthood and now are given the choice to decide who they would like to be and what they would like to do with their lives. Our ancestors once determined that it was not religion, race, or political ideology, but the fault of human personality that led to a warring and dissonant world. Thus, they divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities that they believed were the cause. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." I look over to the Amity in their bright clothes and perpetual smiles. _How can they be so peaceful, so happy all the time?_ I think. _What happens when someone dies?_ Looking at them reminds me of Evie. I wonder how she is. "Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite." At these words, I feel Caleb tense next to me. I wonder why. "Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless." _Something that I could have been, _I think. _Maybe, maybe I still can. But what about-_ "And those who blamed selfishness created Abnegation." _My home, my family. _"Working together, these five factions have created peace and harmony for everyone. Abnegation provided selfless leaders in government, Candor gave us sound and just leaders in law, Erudite has supplied intelligent teachers and innovators, Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers, and Dauntless protects from threats inside and outside. We give one another far more than can be summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life." _Not always, _I think. _Not always._ "Apart from them, we would not survive." My mind drifts to the faction less I saw that day. They seemed to be surviving. "Therefore, this day is a happy occasion where we receive our initiates who will work towards a better society." Everyone then claps, although it sounds a bit muffled and forced.

Marcus then starts calling names and one by one they go up and make their choices. Many stumble and hesitate. Then I hear Caleb's name. He squeezes my hand and then walks to Marcus, takes the knife, slices his hand, and lets his blood drip in the water, all in one swift motion. _Water. Erudite. _I stare at Caleb in horror and shock. _How did I never notice? His constant thirst for knowledge, the stack of books in his room. It should have been obvious_. I hear the Abnegation's dismayed murmurs and see the smug smirks on the faces of the Erudite. I look over at my parents. My father has such a pained look on his face. He always disliked the Erudite and now his son has gone there.

"Beatrice Prior."

I walk up and take the knife from Marcus. I drag it across my palm and barely notice the sting. Immediately, the blood starts to flow. I walk to the bowls. Abnegation and Dauntless are placed right next to each other. _I have to stay. I have to. This choice, this sacrifice has to be made._ The blood starts pooling in my hand and I can sense people getting impatient. I close my eyes and thrust my hand out.

Blood drips down.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)

Also, the poem that Marcus says at the funeral is called "Departed Comrade" by Lucretius, a Roman epic poet and philosopher. It's definitely not my work. Same with a lot of his speech at the Choosing Ceremony. A lot of it is Veronica Roth's exact words. And of course, the basic plot line and the characters all belong to her, as well. :)

Chapter 11…Getting Started.


	11. Getting Started

Hello!

Remember, points! :D I'm only listing the top three this time, but know that I appreciate each and every one of you. 3 I think once I hit chapter 15, I'll award a prize. I have a few ideas in mind for prizes, but what would you all like? (Please be realistic :))

**Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 800 **(Thank you! I'm glad you notice that I am trying to be realistic. As you can see, Tobias has some feelings for Beatrice, but she doesn't know and she doesn't have any for him (yet). Also, I don't really have this story outlined or anything. I am writing it as I go along. Tobias and Beatrice will become a couple, eventually, and we'll just see how that works out. ;) Again, thanks for being a great reviewer!)

**Sunriseangel1333: 500**

**Em-hpfan4ever: 350**

Guest: Here's an update and thank you for reviewing! I love reviews :D

* * *

Chapter 11: Getting Started

I hear the coals sizzling, but when I open my eyes I see my blood spreading on the gray stones. I hear murmurs as the Abnegation approve my decision. Keeping my head down, I walk over to my parents. My mother smiles at me and my father touches my head for a brief second. I stare at him. It is a rare gesture of affection for him. Now I know that I made the right decision. If not for me, then for my parents. But that realization does not stop me from feeling that I just lost the chance to be who I really am. I tune out everything that is going on until I hear my faction gasp. I look up, confused, and see that Susan, _Susan,_ chose Amity and moments later her brother joined her. I feel the same surprise and shock that the rest of Abnegation feels. They just lost their father and now they are leaving their mother to join Amity? I look at Susan and her small, sad face and I think I can understand. She can't bear to stay where her father was murdered. She is so sensitive and I realize that staying in Abnegation after what happened would drain her of life. Susan has kept her eyes trained on the floor, but when I look at her she immediately raises her head. Our eyes lock and I smile and give her a small nod. She looks reassured and manages to smile back. I then look around for her mother and notice her standing at the very back. Her face is very pale and she is swaying, barely being able to keep herself upright. I quickly and quietly make my way over to her and softly take her hand and hold it, trying to let her know that she is not alone. I was not able to effectively comfort Susan that night she lost her father, but I am officially Abnegation now and I won't pass up this chance to comfort her mother who has just lost her entire family, essentially. She looks at me and manages a small smile and tightens her grip on my hand, as if her entire life depends upon it. We stay like that for the remainder of the ceremony. I see some people I recognize, but I doubt they know me. Then, I hear Uriah's name. I look up eagerly to see what he chose. His blood sizzles on the coals. _Of course._ As he is walking back to his faction, he looks around slowly, as if searching for someone. His eyes come and rest on me and we look at each other for what seems like eternity, but is probably barely even a second. Finally, he smiles and breaks his gaze. Before I can smile back, he blends into the Dauntless crowd and I can't see him anymore. At the end, as I watch the different factions file out, my eyes are once again drawn to the Dauntless who shout and run out with pounding feet. One stops in front of me. I look up and see that it's Uriah. He just says two words to me.

"Why not?"

Before I can comprehend what he just asked and answer him, he is gone with his faction. From the window, I catch a glimpse of them as they start jumping on the train. _That could have been me. _Before I have more time to dwell on what could have been, Susan's mother lets go of my hand and begins helping to clean up. I stretch out my fingers which are numb after being gripped for so long. I realize I should be helping as well and join my faction as they stack up the chairs, empty and clean the bowls, put everything away, and leave the room spotless. While walking back home, my parents don't say anything. The silence is uncomfortable. Although I have gotten used to them being quiet, this silence feels like a mourning period for Caleb. Suddenly, I notice a figure in the shadows and when I strain my eyes I see that it is Tobias. _How does he expect me to meet with him now? _I think, irritated. I ignore him and continue walking.

XXXX

He is strangling me. His big hands are around my small throat and he keeps squeezing. I am frantically trying to pry his hands away, but the lack of air makes me weak. I can't breathe. I'm gasping for air_. I can't breathe! _

Just then my eyes fly open and I jerk upright in my bed. I look around, disoriented. I touch my throat and there are no hands there squeezing the life out of me. _Yet another nightmare._ I thought that after the pressure of Choosing Day they would go away, but that's not happening. _I really need to do something about them, though,_ I think. I take a deep breath and shake my head, as if to physically clear my mind. Just as I am starting to feel a bit relaxed, a hand is slapped on my mouth. I can't help it. I panic. I try to scream and pry the hand away. I feel like my nightmare is turning to reality except his hands are on my mouth instead of on my throat.

"Would you relax?" hisses a voice right in my ear.

It's Tobias.

I stop struggling and try to place where he is. I can barely see him in his black outfit, almost blending into the darkness. He slowly removes his hand and I immediately stand up and put space between us.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hiss. "Are you trying to help me or kill me?"

He doesn't answer, simply tosses me some clothes and says, "I'm waiting outside. Come quickly."

I stare at him in disbelief as he quickly walks away. He is definitely not the person I want to go with in the dead of the night, but I realize I really have no choice. I gave him my word that I would do anything to save my faction, and I will keep my word. I grab the clothes and head into the bathroom. The clothes are Dauntless black, a form fitting top and pants. It is not what I am used to wearing and I feel a bit uncomfortable. However, as I put them on, I am amazed by how free I feel. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and wash my face. As I am about to exit my room, I notice that Tobias also brought shoes along. I put them on. They are surprisingly light and comfortable. I feel like I could run forever in them. _I wonder what he has planned. _I think with a bit of trepidation.

XXXX

I am surprised that the train runs even at night. _Who drives it? Or, is it run by a machine? _I think. Tobias is once again sprawled at the back of the cabin, not even bothering to tell me where we are going and why. I decide that I might as well start a conversation. I scoot back so that I am sitting in front of him. He looks up at me, surprised. I don't bother with any pleasantries and jump straight in.

"Where are we going?" is my first question.

Again, he looks at me with surprise. "Why do you want to know? I thought you agreed to do whatever is necessary in order to save Abnegation." He says curtly.

I look at him with a mild form of disgust. "That doesn't mean I am going to follow you blindly, Tobias. I told you before and I am telling you again: I do not trust you. I am only doing this because I see no other way to save Abnegation. And, you didn't answer my question."

"Well, well. We are going to the Pier. Ok?"

I am confused. "The Pier? What is that? And why are we going there?" I ask.

Now, he looks at me with interest. He sits up straighter and leans in so he is staring right into my eyes. "The Pier is an abandoned place that used to be an attraction sight for our ancestors. I am taking you there to train you. You need to learn how to fight. Now, you answer my question. What did you get in your Aptitude test?"

I avert my eyes and scoot back a little. There is no way I can tell him what I got in my Aptitude test. _Divergent_. Even thinking about it seems dangerous.

"Why does it matter?" I retort.

"Because, Tris, I have never met an Abnegation who is willing to go somewhere in the dead of the night with a person she barely knows and yet shows no fear. I have also never met an Abnegation who asks so many questions. The only part of you that proves your Abnegation is your willingness to sacrifice your hopes, your life for that of your faction." He says, quietly and deliberately.

I don't know how to answer. Everything he is saying is true. After all, I have aptitude for Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. I turn my back to him and scoot to the front, leaning out a little so the cool night breeze caresses my cheeks.

"I just can't stand back and watch a plot be made not only against my faction, but also against the established order of our society. I am just trying to fight injustice." I say, hoping that he won't press the matter anymore.

He doesn't say anything, but I can feel his eyes on me for the entire ride. I notice a huge wheel with what looks like little seats hanging around and it mesmerizes me. _Whatever it is, it is beautiful. _Tobias comes and stands behind me.

"Beautiful, right?" he whispers.

He is so close I can feel his breath on my neck and a small shiver rolls through me. I don't want to acknowledge that, though, so I simply nod.

"This is where we get off."

I jump down and this time the shock of my feet hitting the ground doesn't affect me as much as before. _I must be getting used to jumping on and off of trains, _I think to myself. Tobias follows and we start walking to the wheel.

As we near it, he says, "Every night from today, Tris, you will come here. To train. To fight. To learn."

I understand what he means and prepare myself for a grueling night. Just then, I hear a voice.

"Beatrice? Is that you?"

Both Tobias and I turn around and while a smile spreads across my face, Tobias scowls.

"Uriah!" I exclaim.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews really help me to find the positive as well as the negative and improve myself. I always want to keep improving :)

Also, you all should check out the Divergent Fans community. There are a few stories on there, but suggestions are always welcome. Feel free to follow it ;)

Finally, remember to drop any ideas that you have for a prize.

Chapter 12…Dauntless!


	12. Dauntless

**Hello! I am so, so, so sorry for such a late update! I truly feel very bad. My schedule went all whack on me, but I will honestly try my best to get it back on track. Please know that I value all my readers and I hope you will forgive me!**

* * *

Remember, points! :D I'm only listing the top three again, but know that I appreciate each and every one of you. Once I hit chapter 15, I'll award a prize. I have a few ideas in mind for prizes, but what would you all like? (Please be realistic :))

**Tiny Dancer Ahiru: 900** (Wow, must be your longest review yet for this story! Thank you! :D You'll read in this chapter why Uriah is there. I feel like he is the type of guy who is silly and fun, but at the same time has a soft and sweet side. He can go on walks in the moonlit night, because he's Uriah. (And he can probably rock a bow tie. Not many guys can do that ;)) Of course, as you wrote, the main reason is so he can get to know Beatrice better. You'll see. The "why not" is also going to be explained (not in this chapter), but you got the gist of it. As for Susan, I always felt that she was a minor character and that is why I cut her out of the picture for now. Oh, and you made an interesting observation. I always would rather have 1 long paragraph than like 3 small ones. And I hate putting dialogue into a paragraph so I space it out. Again, thanks for reviewing! I always look forward to your reviews :))

**Sunriseangel1333: 500**

**And if you find me: 500 **(Yay, you made an account! And, you're tied for 2nd place! :D Thank you so, so much for your words! I can't even tell you how happy they make me. I just checked out your story and although I haven't read Gallagher Girls, you are definitely off to a good start. I'm sure you will become an even better writer than me. :) If you need anything at all, beta, pointers, etc. just let me know. Again, thank you for reviewing!)

**Em-hpfan4ever: 350**

**Guest:** I hope you're still there! Sorry to leave at a cliffhanger, but that's just how I write. :D Here's an update. Hope you enjoy it!

_Thanks all! I really truly appreciate it! 3_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dauntless**

Tobias turns and looks at me with his eyes narrowed.

"You know him?" he asks.

"No, I'm just shouting a random name." I reply, with a roll of my eyes.

Being in front of Uriah has given me unusual boldness. I feel...Dauntless. No longer am I the timid girl from Abnegation._ I am not Beatrice, but Tris,_ I think to myself. Uriah and I only met once and barely exchanged a few words, but I feel like a bond is forged between us. There's just…something. I feel like there is more to him than meets the eye. Tobias, obviously, doesn't share that. He directs a scowl at me as well, then quickly turns and starts walking over to the giant wheel. Uriah looks after him curiously then turns to me.

"Well, he is in a good mood."

I laugh. "Please. I don't think he knows what it is like being in a good mood." I feel a little bad talking like this about Tobias, but it is the truth and it's not like he has done anything to make me feel any other way.

"I feel like I have seen him before. He looks familiar." Uriah muses.

I look at him as realization dawns on me. "Of course! He was dauntless before he…left."

"Really? Then that must be Four!" Uriah exclaims excitedly. _Four? _I think. Before I can open my mouth to tell him that this is no Four, just Tobias, he continues to talk. "He was a Dauntless prodigy and everyone was shocked when he left. Some people he say he wanted to go, but others say he was forced. Anyway, he was supposed to be the trainer for us initiates."

_Interesting. But there is no way this Four and Tobias are the same person. Or?_

"Four? Is that his name?" I ask.

Uriah looks at me strangely. "You are walking around with him in the dead of the night and you don't know his name?"

I don't know what to say. "I…I" I mumble. "I should probably uh, go find him."

Uriah still looks at me with a strange look, but doesn't press the matter anymore.

"I don't see him around, though." He says.

I turn around and scan the Pier, but he's right. Tobias is nowhere to be seen. I start feeling a little apprehensive. _Why would he just bring me here and then abandon me? _

Uriah mistakes my feelings and says teasingly, "Scared of me, Stiff?"

I look at me haughtily. "Please Uriah."

He throws back his head and laughs, a nice, full laugh that seems to bubble out from somewhere deep. His laugh is contagious and I find myself smiling along with him. He slowly stops and looks at me intently. I feel myself tensing up at his gaze and fidget with my fingers as I stare at the ground, my feet, and basically anywhere but him.

"I would love to get to know you, Beatrice." He says softly.

I smile inwardly and find myself warming up to him. I look up at him and nod.

"And I, you." I say.

He smiles and says, "Let's walk around. Tell me about yourself. What is it like being Abnegation?"

We start walking around as I tell him about my life. He listens intently, nodding along. I am a bit surprised. Nobody has ever paid this much attention to me. But he is Dauntless. People probably talk about themselves all the time there.

The feel of the soft breeze on my face, the sound of our footsteps, and his genuine smile and attention make me forget why I came here in the first place. Suddenly though, I snap out of my reverie and look around wildly. I was so intent on talking that I did not even notice Uriah left my side. I gaze around as a dark feeling settles in my stomach.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism, feedback, etc. is always welcome and highly anticipated. :)

Also, if you have time, check out the Divergent Fans community. There are a few stories on there, but suggestions are always welcome.

And Chapter 13 is…Mellow.


End file.
